THE FASTEST FAIRYTALE ALIVE
by CREATIVE WRITING 16
Summary: WHILE SEARCHING FOR HIS ENEMY ZOOM BARRY ALLEN AKA THE FLASH COMES UPON THE TOWN FO STORYBROOKE AND ENLISTS THE HELP OF ITS INHABITANTS TO STOP ZOOM ONCE AND FOR ALL
1. Chapter 1

Whilst searching for his nemesis Zoom Barry Allen comes across the town of StoryBrooke and he enlists the inhabitants to help him stop Zoom once and for all.

Barry ran all through Central City looking for Zoom. After what he did to Jay there was no stopping him. Not even Oliver could Talk him out of what he was doing. Barry was so determined to stop Zoom once and for all. Cisco came onto the coms.

Cisco: Barry! You need to take a break!

Barry: I'll take a break after we stop Zoom!

Cisco: Look Barry! You aren't the only one grieving after what he did to Jay but we need to take him down to together.

Barry: I can't Cisco. I just Can't.

Barry had a backpack on him because he knew he would be gone for a while. The adrenaline kicked on and Barry began to run faster than he ever did before. Suddenly he went so fast he opened a portal and fell through it. Barry slid down an empty road in the middle of the night.

Barry: where am I?

He got up and saw a sign that said "you are now entering StoryBrooke".

Barry: oh boy!


	2. Chapter 2

Barry changed out of his suit into a pair of blue jeans, red-shirt, red hoodie, cream jacket and a pair of white sneakers. He sped up the road until he came across a little town. He walked through the town. All the shops were closed. He looked at his watch and then looked at the clock on the clock tower.

Barry: ok different time zone.

Barry saw a diner that said "Granny's Diner". It was the only place open. He walked inside and went to the leady dressed in red at the counter.

Barry: uh I'm sorry. I'm lost I was wondering if you could tell me where the sheriff's station is?

Barry heard a voice behind him.

Voice: I'm the sheriff.

A blonde woman in a red leather jacket came out of her booth and walked up to Barry and put her hand out.

Woman: Emma Swan.

Barry: Barry Allen.

Barry shook Emma's hand.

Emma: what can I do for you Mister Allen?

Barry: uh well I was doing some midnight hiking and I got lost. Is there a hotel here?

Emma: no but I can let you stay in the station tonight.

Barry: thank you.

They heard screaming come from outside. they ran out and saw a black figure hold a teenage boy over the clock tower.

Emma: Henry!

Barry: Zoom.

Zoom dropped Henry. Barry sped catching Henry just before he hit the ground.

Barry: are you ok?

Henry: yeah. You saved me.

Barry turned around to find Emma holding a taser gun at him.

Emma: who are you!? How did you that!?

Barry: if you just let me explain.

Emma Tased Barry. He woke up in a holding cell. He looked up and saw Emma, two other women and a man stand in front of him outside the cell.

Emma: this Is Regina Mills, Mary-Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. Who are you?

Barry: if you had let me explain before you tased me. Look this is going to sound crazy but….i'm The Flash.

Emma: who?

Barry: The Fla….wait have you guys not heard of me?

Regina: should we?

Barry: what about The Green Arrow?

They shook their heads no.

Barry: Black Canary? Firestorm? Atom? Speedy? Spartan? Hawkman? Hawkgirl? Supergirl? Vixen?

Mary-Margaret: nope.

Barry: ok this is going to sound crazy but I'm Barry Allen I'm the fastest man alive and I think I am on the wrong earth and I'm going to need your help.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma: what do you mean wrong earth?

Barry: ok so here's the thing I'm from another universe. Like when the big bang happened it split the universe in multiple realities like one where Kennedy was never assassinated or Hitler won world war II or where Batman Vs Superman was a good movie.

David: or like where we're all evil?

Barry: yeah been there it sucks.

Regina: so why are you here?

Barry: I was searching for an enemy of mine. Goes by the name Zoom.

Mary-Margaret: you know Zoom?

Barry: yeah how do you know him?

David: he's been terrorizing us for weeks.

Regina: he's been using our portals to travel in and out of places.

Barry: Portals? What are you talking about?

Emma: yeah here's the thing with us. Everyone in this town is a fairy tale character.

Barry started Laughing and then stopped when he suddenly realised they were serious.

Barry: Seriously?

Emma: yep.

Regina: I'm the evil queen.

Mary-Margaret: Snow White.

David: Prince Charming.

Barry: wow.

Emma: so Zoom is like you?

Barry: yeah more or less a speedster.

Emma: do you know how to stop him?

Barry: I think so.

Regina: wait how do you know we can trust you?

Barry: because Zoom killed a friend of mine and I'm here to stop him.

Emma: I believe you. Let him out.

Barry: no need.

Barry tried to phase out of the cell bars but couldn't.

Barry: that's not possible I should have my powers.

Regina: yeah that maybe because of this.

Regina showed a Barry a box. She opened it to find a glowing red heart in it. Barry stepped back in shock.

Barry: what is that?!

Emma: it's your heart.

Yellow lightning started to string off the heart.

Barry: what?

Emma: yeah it's a little bit weird here.

Barry: well….don't let it get dirty.

Regina plunged Barry's heart into his chest.

Barry: how did you? You know what I'm not even gonna ask.


	4. Chapter 4

They let Barry out of the cell. Emma showed him around Storybrooke.

Barry: So your mother and father are Snow White and Prince Charming and Regina is the evil queen who cast a curse that every story book character to this world to not age. Then twenty eight years later your biological son who is the author of all these stories brings you to this town so you can break the curse and you've been here since?

Emma: it's pretty trippy.

Barry: you're telling me.

Barry and Emma went into Granny's. they saw Henry sitting by the counter looking depressed.

Barry: what's up with him?

Emma: he feels depressed because Zoom caught him and he could nothing about it.

Barry: let me talk to him.

Barry sat up beside him.

Henry: hey you're the guy who saved me.

Barry: I'm Barry.

Henry: Henry.

Barry: look I was talking to your mom and she was saying that you felt sort of helpless.

Henry: how could I let him take me?

Barry: he was too fast for anyone. I mean he broke my back and I recovered.

Barry took out a picture of him and Jay and gave it to Henry.

Henry: who's that?

Barry: his name was Jay Garrick. He was like me. He taught me that even when you get knocked down you get back up. I want you to keep that to remind you.

Henry touched the picture and everything went black in his eyes and then he saw himself in a black room with Zoom circling around him. Then Henry's mind came back into the diner.

Barry: you ok?

Henry: yeah.

Regina came into the diner.

Regina: we have a lead on Zoom.

Barry: finally.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! APPRECIATE REVIEWS NEXT CHAPTER THE ACTION BEGINS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina took the others to the mayor's. they looked at the CCTV footage from the stores last night. In the footage they a portal opening and a figure coming out with red lightning coming out of it.

Emma: that's not Zoom.

David: yeah his lightning is blue.

They looked at Barry. He had a blank expression on his face but you tell he was angry.

Barry: I know exactly who that is.

Barry sped off and he suited up.

Emma: who is that?

THE REVERSE FLASH sped through StoryBrooke. He eventually and came across Killian and Henry walking through the streets. The Reverse Flash hit Henry away and picked Killian up.

Reverse Flash: where am I?!

The Flash sped behind. The Reverse Flash dropped Killian and turned around.

Reverse Flash: Flash!

Flash: we have to stop meeting like this Thawne!

The Reverse Flash stopped Vibrating.

Reverse Flash: you know who I am?

Flash: yeah and I'm done with you.

Reverse Flash: then catch me if you can.

The Reverse Flash sped off and Flash chased him around StoryBrooke. The Flash tackled him into the Mayor's office where the others were and pinned him against the wall.

Emma: Barry!

Flash: I will never lose you again Thawne!

The Flash kept punching the Reverse Flash.

Flash: this war between us! It ends now!

The Flash threw the Reverse Flash to the ground and was about to kill him.

Emma: Barry stop!

The Flash knocked out The Reverse Flash.

Flash: put him in a cell in the station.

Mary-Margaret: who is that?

Flash: I'll explain later!

The Flash took off his mask. Emma followed him.

Emma: hey who is that and why were you so mad at him?

Barry: it doesn't matter.

Emma: yes it does who is he what did he do?

Barry: He Killed my mom!


	6. Chapter 6

Eobard Thawne was still passed out in his cell at the station.

Regina: who is that?

Barry: his name is Eobard Thawne. He's from the future. It's complicated but he's like me. He killed my mother when I was eleven. He must of got in one of your portals and it time jumped him here.

David: so what do we do with him?

Barry: send him back to where he came from. Quick because if we don't the timeline will be affected.

Barry ran as fast he could eventually creating a time portal. He grabbed Eobard from the cell and threw him through it. Barry sped back to the station until he was picked up by Zoom and thrown into a wall.

Zoom: I was not expecting you to find me Flash!

Barry: you. You're going to play for everything you've done!

Zoom: and how are you going to stop me?

Emma ran over to him.

Emma: with help!

Emma blasted back Zoom into a wall.

Zoom: ah I see you've met some friends Flash! It won't matter. I'll kill them all like a killed your friend Garrick. He was no better Flash then you are.

Barry: you will never speak his name again!

Barry sped towards Zoom and they chased each other around the town until Zoom threw Barry against a tree in the woods. They fought until Zoom got the upper hand of Barry throwing him to the ground. Zoom bent down and Put his arm on Barry's neck. It's over Flash soon you, this town and everyone in the multi-verse will bow to me!

Zoom sped off but not before Barry took his black emblem on his chest.

Barry went back to the station.

Emma: are you ok?

Barry threw Zoom's emblem on the desk beside him.

Barry: yeah but now I have a way to stop Zoom.

Regina: how?

Barry: back on my earth we developed these Canisters that could close the breach by reducing its mass to nothing. Cisco called them Boom Tubes. I have the specs for them but if we use Emma's and Regina's magic we can lock Zoom out from using them in the town.

Emma: that might work. Ok Mom, Dad and Barry make these Boom Tubes me and Regina will fuse them with our magic then…then we close off this son of a bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry, David and Mary-Margaret worked hard all night making thirty-one Boom Tubes. David went over to Barry.

David: we haven't really met yet.

Barry: I know you're Prince Charming you were like my hero when I was like four.

David laughed.

David: so how do you know these things will work?

Barry: my friend is the second greatest hacker in the world. He knows what he's doing.

The next morning came. They were all set in the town. The Flash and Emma were in the middle of the town.

Flash: you ready?

Emma: yeah.

The Flash Held Emma and they sped through the portal into the woods. Zoom was waiting for them.

Zoom: I see you've found my hiding spot.

Flash: you want us.

Emma: come and catch us.

The Flash jumped through the portal. Zoom followed. Emma closed that portal. They jumped through each portal in the city. Robin and Regina closed portal, Killian and Henry, Ruby and Dorothy, Belle and Granny. They made to the town line. Zoom pushed Flash to the ground.

Zoom: like the trick.

Flash: it worked didn't it? You're not gonna hurt anyone else. Ever since you took Jay I'm gonna stop you.

Zoom: you will try and fail.

Flash sped passed Zoom. Emma blasted Zoom to the ground and then they jumped through the portal leading to the middle of the town where Mary-Margaret and David were.

Flash: he's stuck in the portal close it.

Mary-Margaret threw the boom tube in the portal and it began to close.

Flash: he's stuck in the portal. Forever. Zoom is finished.

Mary-Margaret had her back to the portal. She smiled at the others.

Emma: we did it mom.

Mary-Margaret smiled at them and was about to walk towards them when Zoom's hand vibrated through her chest.

David: Snow!

Zoom pulled Mart-Margaret into the portal before it closed.

Emma: MOM!

Flash: no! no! not again!

David Grabbed Barry.

David: Bring her back! Bring her back now!

Flash: I can't Zoom pulled her in all the portals are closed.

David dropped to his knees in tears. Emma followed with him. Regina and the others came down to him.

Regina: what happened?

Flash: Zoom killed Mary-Margaret before the portal.

Regina: what?

Henry fell into Regina's arms crying. A single tear fell from Regina's eye.

Emma noticed something.

Emma: wait. You and mom share a heart. Which means if she's dead then that means.

David: I should be two.

Emma: that means…..

David: there is a chance she's still alive.

Flash: how I do we locate Zoom?

Henry: I think I know how. When Barry gave me that picture I saw this vision of Zoom.

Regina: a vision?

Emma: that doesn't make any sense.

Flash: no it does a friend of mine from my world can do that. he calls them Vibes. Hold on.

The Flash sped to the station grabbed Zoom's emblem and sped back to the others.

Flash: this might work.

Regina: Henry are you sure you want to do this?

Henry: if it's the only way to bring Grandma back? Yeah.

Henry took out the picture and then held the emblem in his hand. He saw Zoom circle him then stop and then saw Zoom take of his mask to reveal JAY GARRICK. Henry came back to everyone else and he went into a sort of shock.

Emma: what did you see?

Henry: I saw Zoom. I know who he is. He's Jay Barry. Zoom is Jay.

Emma: Jay? Your friend.

Barry had a look of sadness and anger on his face until he sped off.

Emma: Barry!

Barry sped to the town line. He took off his mask looked up and screamed in anger.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry was on his knees at the town line with tears streaming down his face. Emma walked over to him kneeling down beside him putting her hand on his back.

Emma: you ok?

Barry: I let it happen again. I trusted someone who thought could help me get faster. But he used me.

Emma: I'm sorry Barry.

Barry: I'm gonna stop him and we are going to get your mom back before he hurts anyone else. I think I know a way to get open the portals again.

They went back to the loft.

David: so how are we going to open the portals again?

Barry: if Emma and Regina's magic were able to close the portals then maybe they can open them again.

Emma: we can try.

Barry: if we're doing it then we gotta do it now.

They came into the centre of town. Emma and Regina stood side by side with The Flash behind them.

Emma: you ready?

Flash: always.

Emma and Regina blasted their magic. Eventually it opened up a portal. The Flash immediately sped through it and ended up in Star Labs on earth 1. Cisco, Caitlin and Harry were there.

Cisco: where have you been man?

Flash: it's a long story but you're gonna want to sit down for this one.

Barry explained to them the whole situation to them.

Cisco: whoah.

Harry: wow. What about Zoom?

Barry: yeah about that. That kid I was telling you about. He's like Cisco and he vibed Zoom and he saw who he was.

Caitlin: who is it?

Barry: guys…..it's Jay.

Cisco: what?

Everyone went into a state of shock. Harry put his hands behind his head. Caitlin broke down into tears.

Caitlin: No No No! not Jay.

Barry: I'm so sorry.

Caitlin fell into Barry.

Harry: all this time.

Zoom sped into the room.

Zoom: always!

Barry: you! Take off that mask!

Zoom pulled off his mask to reveal Jay.

Harry: Jay.

Jay: no not Jay.

Cisco: then who are you really?

Jay: my name is Hunter Zolomon.

Harry: you're Hunter Zolomon?

Barry: you know who he is?

Harry: Hunter Zolomon was a convicted serial killer. I thought he died on the night of the particle accelerator. You're him.

Hunter: yes I was given the gift of speed that night. But I was a greedy bastard so I wanted more. I developed Velocity 5 but it didn't work it degenerated my cells but when I came to your earth I knew you could help me.

Barry: but why the charade?

Hunter: to give people hope.

Barry: why hope?

Hunter: so I could rip it away from them. I gave them Jay Garrick I gave them The Flash to give them hope but when Zoom came for them they had no hero to protect. Now I need you.

Barry: I will never give you my speed!

Hunter: I wasn't talking to you Barry. I was talking to Cisco.

Hunter sped grabbing Cisco away.

Barry: Cisco!


	9. Chapter 9

Cisco woke up in Zoom's lair in a glass cage in earth 2.

He saw a passed out Mary-Margaret in a prison cell to his right and the man in the iron mask in the other glass cage in front of him. Zoom sped into the room.

Cisco: what do you want with me?

Zoom: you and Reeverb share the same capacity of powers. You have the capability to open up portals to any world by telekentic energies. You're going to open a portal up to all the worlds.

Cisco: and why would I do that?

Zoom: because Caitlin's life depends on it.

Cisco: you wouldn't hurt her. You care for her.

Zoom: don't underestimate me Vibe. I can kill her just as easily as I can kill you.

Cisco looked over at the man in the iron mask.

Cisco: who's that?

Zoom: it would just confuse you.

Cisco: I watch the CW I think I can understand.

Zoom pulled off his mask.

Hunter: he is a speedster like me and Barry. He came from a different earth. He was The Flash where he came from. I caught him and I need Wells to take his speed for me so that I could survive. That's how I met you all actually. I took his name The Flash. I even took his real name….Jay Garrick.

Cisco: he's Jay Garrick?

Hunter: yes. Now.

Hunter put his mask on.

Zoom: you're going to open a portal to all earths or everyone you love dies. Starting with Caitlin.

Zoom sped off


	10. Chapter 10

Emma, David, Henry and Regina were in the loft.

Emma: ok So Barry said that if Mom's alive then she would be in Zoom's lair on "Earth 2". Barry can get us in then we get her out.

Regina: it'll be tuff.

David: Barry will have to provide cover an…..ugh.

David fell to the floor in pain.

Emma: Dad!

Regina: what is it?

David: my heart!

Zoom sped into the room holding Mary-Margaret's half of the heart they share.

Zoom: this is the cause of the pain.

Emma: stop it!

Zoom: I meant to kill her but little did I know I could just pull this out and use it.

Emma: don't do this.

Zoom: I could just gently squeeze and it would all turn to dust then both your parents would be dead.

Emma: what do you want?

Zoom: you.

Regina: Emma don't.

Emma: I have to.

Henry: mom.

Emma: it's ok.

Emma walked towards Zoom.

Emma: Now!

Killian jumped from the roof towards Zoom. Zoom caught him by the neck and held him up.

Zoom: oh you shouldn't've done that.

Zoom sped away with Killian and Emma to the earth 2 prison. Zoom held Killian. By the back of the neck.

Emma: let him go please. Zoom took off his mask.

Killian: Swan it's ok.

Hunter: your magic is infused by darkness. I need that darkness. But for you to unleash that darkness you need to feel pain just like I did when my father killed my mother in front of me.

Emma: let him go please.

Killian: Swan it's ok. Your family is more important than me.

Emma: you are my family.

Killian: listen you have made me the happiest man on the face of any planet. I love you.

Emma: don't do this Zoom!

Hunter: you need to suffer loss. Unleash the Dark Swan.

Killian: I love you Emma.

Emma: don't do it!

Zoom plunged his vibrated hand into the back of Killian's chest.

Emma: NO!


	11. Chapter 11

Emma lay beside Killian's dead body tears streaming down her face she looked up at Hunter.

Hunter: there's the darkness.

Emma's eyes went black. But before she could do anything Hunter knocked her out and picked her up and sped away. Cisco looked up and saw that Hunter had left. He took a deep breath and lifted up his hand and created a portal.

Cisco: at least we know they still work.

Barry and the others saw portal create in Star Labs.

Barry: good job Cisco. Caitlin stay here we'll be back.

Barry and Harry went through the portal. Barry vibrated through the glass and broke it. They saw Killian's body.

Barry: oh no.

They saw Mary-Margaret knocked out and they let her out and took her back to Star Labs along with Killian's body.

Barry: Caitlin take care of her.

They brought Mary-Margaret into the medical bay.

Barry: Cisco.

Cisco created a portal to StoryBrooke. They let David, Henry and Regina through.

David: did it work?

Barry: yeah. Do you have the heart?

David handed Regina the heart and out it into Hook's chest and he woke up.

Killian: oh bloody hell! That was sore!

Barry: it worked Zoom took Emma. Once she wakes up her darkness will be directly at him.

Cisco: we still don't know why Zoom wants to open a portal all the earths.

Harry: because if he travels fast enough with Emma's dark energy he could power up a portal that could destroy the multiverse leaving this earth and your towns earth left in the universe.

Killian: ok so how do we stop him?

Barry: if I matched the speed then maybe I could over load it.

Harry: no not even your speed matched with Zoom's could overload it.

David: Zoom's too powerful we're gonna need help to stop him.

Barry: yeah I know where we can get some.

Regina: yeah and you know people who've dealt with magic and speed on your world?

Barry: actually yeah we do. Ever heard of a place called STAR CITY?

 **I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHAT HEREOS COMIGN NEXT! APPRICIATE REVIEWS**


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver Queen was in the destroyed Arrow cave. after Defeating Damien Darhk once and for all things became quiet. Oliver was the newly appointed mayor of Star City. John left with Leila, Thea left for Coast City Felicity stayed. They both looked at the manikins with the suits on them.

Oliver: you stayed.

Felicity: always.

Barry sped into the lair.

Oliver: Barry.

Barry: hey what happened?

Oliver: Darhk. But he's finished for good.

Felicity: what do you need?

Barry: help. I'll explain on the way but I need help to finish Zoom off once and for all.

Barry pointed at the Green Arrow uniform.

Barry: you ready to put on that hood again?

Oliver looked at the suit then looked at Felicity and they gave each other a slight smile then Oliver looked at Barry.

Oliver: when do we start?


	13. Chapter 13

Barry and Oliver walked into Star Labs.

Barry: ok now that everyone is up to speed no pun intended we need to plan an attack at Zoom.

Oliver: if I was Zoom I wouldn't be stupid and get an army.

Regina: but what's his plan?

Harry and Cisco came into the others.

Harry: we know how Zoom's gonna destroy the multiverse.

David: how?

Harry: there's a reason he chose your little town because the perimeter is the exact amount of enough speed to gain up.

Oliver: in English?

Harry: basically if Zoom runs around the town a hundred times and throws lightning at Emma's dark magic with an open portal then he could destroy the multiverse leaving only your earth and Barry's.

David: so how do we stop him?

Barry: I race him.

Henry: what?

Barry: I race him. While we're racing I can give off too much energy matching with Zoom's speed and when he throws lightning so will I to counter act.

Harry: that might actually work Allen.

Barry: alright. We need a diversion to hold off whatever army he has.

Oliver: I can help with that.

David: yeah I'm sorry who are you?

Oliver: I'm The Green Arrow.

Barry: alright let's get to work. Universe ain't savin itself.

 **SORRY BEEN SO LONG PLANNING OUT A BIG BATTLE BETWEEN ZOOM AND THE OTHERS AND PLANNING UP SEQUELS AND FOLLOW UP STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK**


	14. Chapter 14

Emma woke up in a deserted Granny's diner tied to a chair in the middle of the restaurant. Zoom sped into the room.

Emma: I'm gonna kill you for what did to Killian.

Zoom took off his mask.

Hunter: don't worry your pirate isn't dead. It seems your friends tricked me and they got your mother as well. But that doesn't matter. I still have half of the heart your parents share. I could just squeeze then everything they fought for would be over.

Emma's eyes went black.

Emma: you're not gonna touch them.

The ties that binded Emma to the chair melted and she blasted Hunter out of the diner. He got up.

Hunter: looks like my plan has been set back. Hunter sped off.

Emma: I'll be ready for you.

Emma opened her hand to find half of the heart.

Emma: all of us will be.

Zoom travelled to Earth 1 speeding through Star Labs. Barry saw and followed him to the middle of the street. Zoom took off his mask.

Hunter: you play your tricks well.

Barry: learned from the best. What do you want.

Hunter: a race Barry. Between you and me. To see who is the real fastest man alive.

Barry: where and when?

Hunter: tomorrow in StoryBrooke. Be ready because I'll have some friends waiting for you there.

Hunter put his mask back on.

Zoom: ready Flash?

Zoom sped off. Barry sped back to Star Labs. Emma came through a portal.

David: Emma!

Henry: mom!

Regina: are you alright?

Emma: yeah and I have something we need.

Emma showed Regina the half heart.

Regina: I'm on it.

Regina put the half heart back into Mary-Margaret's chest and she woke up.

David: Snow!

Mary-Margaret: Charming!

They ran over to each other and kissed.

Emma went over to Killian.

Emma: I thought I lost you.

Killian: takes a lot more to get rid of me Love.

Emma and Killian kissed.

Barry: now that everyone's back.

Oliver: what did Zoom want?

Barry: a race between me and him. He must have another way of destroying the multiverse.

Regina: then we have to stop him.

Barry: he has an army. Is everyone here ready to fight.

David: with what weapons?

Cisco: yeah I think I can help with that.

Cisco took out a metal sword for David, a metal set of Bow and Arrows for Mary-Margaret and a new hook for Killian.

Barry: ok suit up.

Emma: we don't have suits.

Barry: no but we do have something for you.

Barry sped away and sped back with Emma's red leather jacket.

Barry: Zoom must have left that here.

Emma: never thought I'd see this thing again.

Emma put on the jacket.

Emma: let's finish this.

Barry: sure you wanna do this…Saviour?

Emma: yeah let's go see what you're made of…. Flash.

Barry and Emma linked hands.


	15. Chapter 15

Team Flash, Green Arrow and the Storybrooke characters walked through the town of Storybrooke in the middle of the night. Robin was in Granny's with Henry, Robin's Daughter, the fairies and other inhabitants. The Flash and Emma walked side by side. On The Flashes side was Green Arrow, Cisco and Harry. On Emma's side was David, Mary-Margaret, Killian and Regina. They walked up the town to find an army of men walk up towards them. They stopped and Zoom stood in front of the men.

Zoom: is this all you have?

Flash: it'll be enough to stop you.

Zoom: even if you stop me these men will rip you to pieces.

Regina: who are they?

Harry: they are Earth 2's most dangerous criminals.

Emma: it won't just be us.

The rest of inhabitants of StoryBrooke walked behind the others.

Zoom: let's finish this then.

Zoom sped off. The men and the inhabitants of StoryBrooke ran at each other in a big battle. David swung his sword trying to take down as many men as he could. From a distance it looked like Green Arrow and Mary-Margaret were trying to see who was better at shooting arrows. Regina blasted as many fireballs as she could. Emma and Hook fought side by side. Cisco developed the power that Reeverb had which was blasting out sonic waves from his hands.

Cisco: this is awesome!

Harry kept firing his laser rifle. Green Arrow went over to Flash.

Green Arrow: go! Stop Zoom. I'll finish things here.

Flash: ok.

The Flash, Emma, Mary-Margaret, David, Regina and Killian went after Zoom. Green Arrow kept taking down soldiers until he was thrown to the ground by a giant looking man. The man walked towards Green Arrow until he was shot to the ground. Green Arrow looked up and saw John Diggle help him up.

Green Arrow: I thought you were retired?

John: I was but Cisco called me and I remembered one lesson that I forgot between you and me.

Green Arrow: and what would that be?

John: a soldier never lets a brother go into battle alone.

Green Arrow: then lets finish this…..brother.

Green Arrow and John went into the battle.

They found Zoom standing at the town line. Barry took off his mask.

Barry: I don't know how you can destroy all the earths Zoom?

Zoom took off his mask.

Hunter: you see Barry there is a difference between you and I. when I got my powers I could absorb or copy powers similar to the darkness of mine so when I took Cisco and Emma.

Harry: you copied Ramon's Vibes and Emma's dark magic.

Hunter: all I have to do is throw Emma's Dark magic through my lightning through a portal and bye bye multiverse.

Barry: unless I race you.

Hunter: yes you catch me before I throw the lightning you win.

Hunter punched the air creating a portal.

Emma: you don't have to do this.

Barry: yeah I do.

Barry and Hunter stood at the town line.

Hunter: a hundred times around the town. Ready Flash?

Flash and Zoom put their masks on.

Flash: just say when Zoom.

Zoom: Run Barry…..Run!

The Flash and Zoom ran around the town hitting each other off. Zoom got in front of Flash.

Emma: come on Barry catch up.

Flash reached Zoom grabbing him but Zoom pushed him off. They were on their 87th lap.

Mary-Margaret: Zoom is gonna win.

Emma not if I can help. Emma stood in front of the portal.

Killian: Swan no!

Emma: stay back!

David: don't do this Emma!

Emma: I have no choice!

Flash and Zoom were on their 99th lap. The Flash took a deep breath in and caught up with Zoom. Zoom threw his black Lightning but Flash counteracted it with his yellow Lightning. The lightning went into Emma she screamed then projected the lightning back at Zoom. Zoom fell to the ground. The Flash sped over to Zoom and they fought. Flash punched Zoom directly in the face picking him up and throwing him into the ground.

Zoom: no!

The Flash ripped Zoom's mask off and held him and vibrated his hand.

Hunter: out of everything I've done Barry. Would you really kill me after being the hero.

Barry threw Hunter to the ground.

Hunter: so what are you gonna do Flash stick me in your pipeline prison at Star Labs!? I'll just escape and kill everyone you love all over again! Because you can't kill me!

Barry: I never said I would kill you.

Regina walked over to Hunter and ripped out his black heart.

Regina: you tried to kill my son.

Hunter: you're a mother you won't kill me and have that on your conscience for your son.

Regina: yeah that's true. But…..i'm also the evil queen.

Regina crushed Hunter's heart to dust.

Barry: it's finished.

ZOOM IS FINISHED


	16. Chapter 16

Zoom and his army were finished. Everyone was at the town line. Barry said goodbye to everyone.

Barry: I'm gonna miss you all.

Emma: thank you for everything.

Barry: no I couldn't have stopped Zoom without any of you so thank you.

Emma: so what happens now?

Barry: I guess it's time to go our separate ways.

Emma: you can't leave yet. Party at Granny's tonight.

Night fell and everyone from the town came. Barry went over to Henry.

Barry: hey can I have that picture.

Henry: yeah sure.

Henry took out the picture and gave it to Barry. Barry looked at it and then ripped it up.

Barry: you deserve something better.

Barry took out his phone.

Barry: hey everyone! Group photo!

Everyone got in a group photo and Barry copies printed for everyone very fast. Emma and the others went over to Barry.

Emma: we have a gift for you. Since Henry is the author he was able to write the events that happened. They showed Barry a story book. Barry looked at the title.

Barry: The Fastest Fairy Tale Alive. I like it.

Emma we'll miss you.

Emma and Barry hugged.

They walked outside. Cisco opened a portal. They walked through not before Barry sped around the town throwing a massive strand of lightning creating fireworks in the sky. Everyone cheered. Barry sped through the portal. The next morning was back to normal and quiet. Emma was having Breakfast at Granny's. two men walked in to the diner. One dressed in a suit without a tie and he had short black, curly hair and the other was dressed in a shirt, jacket and a pair of jeans and he had short greyish hair. Emma could notice their accents.

Emma: British.

Both man sat down. The man in the shirt was rubbing the side of his neck.

Shirt man: I can't believe you drugged me.

Suit man: it was the only way to get you out of London.

Shirt man: we're not in London? Where are we?

Suit man: Maine.

Shirt man: did you just seriously drug me to another country.

Suit man: yep.

The man in the suit looked over at Emma then walked over to her.

Suit man: you must be Emma Swan. Lovely to meet you.

The man took out a brown file and handed it to Emma.

Emma: what is this wait who are you?

Suit man: this will explain everything. Be in London in three days.

Emma: how do you know I'll come.

Suit man: because you were interested the moment you saw me come in the way you whispered British when you heard us talking or that when you saw us you stopped eating your Eggs Benedict so you are interested. I've heard a lot about you. Let's see if it's true. London three days. Meet me at my place.

The man in the suit looked over at the shirt man.

Suit man: we must go.

Shirt man: did you just drug me to another country to give a random woman a file?

Suit man: yes come on.

Both men left. The man in the suit came into the diner a few seconds later.

Suit man: by the way the names Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street.

The man in suit left after that. Barry and the others just came through the portal into Star labs.

Oliver: that was fun.

Barry: now let's find a way to get Harry and Jessie home.

Harry: I'm so happy you said those words.

Everyone laughed until a portal opened behind them. A man in a Black cloak with a black eye mask walked out.

Man: Are you Barry Allen and Oliver Queen?

The portal closed Oliver and Barry stepped up.

Barry: yeah.

Oliver: who are you?

Man: good you're right where you said you'd be.

Oliver: who sent you?

Man: you did Mister Queen. 8 years from now. The future is in danger.

Barry: who are you?

The man pulled down the hood and took off the eye mask.

Man: My Name Is Dick Grayson. And I'm a member of The Justice League Of America.

To be continued…..

The Flash and Justice League Crossover

Once Upon A Time and Sherlock crossover

COMING SOON


	17. THE FUTURE OF STORIES

**SEQUEL**

 **ONCE UPON A TIME AND SHERLOCK CROSSOVER CALLED**

 **ELEMENTARY MY DEAR SWAN**

 **FIRST CHAPTER UP NOW**

 **THEN….**

 **THE FLASH AND JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER CALLED**

 **A WORLD OF HEROES**

 **FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON THE 19** **TH** **OF JUNE.**


	18. JUST A QUICK UPDATE

**THE FLASH + JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER TITLED:**

 **A WORLD OF HEROES HAS CHANGED TO**

 **THE FLASH + ONCE UPON A TIME CROSSOVER TITLED**

 **THE COLLIDING DARKNESS**


	19. NEW STORY UP NOW!

**THE FLASH+ONCE UPON A TIME CROSSOVER**

 **THE COLLIDING DARKNESS IS UP NOW!**

 **RECOMMEND YOU READ**

 **FASTEST FAIRY TALE ALIVE**

 **2\. ELEMENTARY MY DEAR SWAN.**


End file.
